


Patience

by Eratoschild



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-24 00:09:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20017048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eratoschild/pseuds/Eratoschild
Summary: Cor teaches Gladio a lesson in patience.





	Patience

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dudewheresmytea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dudewheresmytea/gifts).



_Fucking six_ , Gladio thinks to himself. Of all the days to actually lose his temper. Of all the days for Cor the Fucking Immortal Leonis to walk in on his training session with Noctis- right in the middle of that fit, of course- and inform him that his father was needed by the king today, and that Cor himself would be taking over for his own training session this afternoon.

Sure, he had been unreasonable, Gladio isn’t above admitting this, feeling bad even. There was no justification or him going off as he had, certainly none for throwing his sword. The princess wasn’t even giving him that much trouble today. But it’s the last day of a long week. A very long, very trying week, and he’d snapped at the wrong moment.

For Noctis’s part, he had just rolled his eyes, barely flinching. He’d probably mention it to Iggy and Iggy would come and talk to him about it, as was typical for these episodes but that was usually the worst of it. Sure, the two of them often disagreed on how to handle Noctis’s training and upkeep, but they mostly worked it out between themselves.

Cor Leonis was another story and the door had thundered open just in time for anyone coming through it to witness Gladio swearing loudly and profusely before throwing his sword across the room. He had looked up to see Cor stalk across the room, a glower darkening his face.

Small mercy, the direction he’d thrown it in, at least, hadn’t been towards Cor or the opening door.

Gladio knew then that he was in for it. The next thing he knew, Cor had dismissed Noctis with apologies. How fucking embarrassing that the Marshal had taken it upon himself to apologize to the prince for his behavior. Could he not have allowed Gladio that much dignity, if no other?

Once Noctis was gone, Cor had informed Gladio of his father’s request. “Yes sir,” he’d muttered moodily. Normally, he’d be a nervous, sweaty mess just thinking of the chance to train with Cor. It had happened once about a year ago. Gladio had embarrassed himself in a whole other way, the very prospect of training with someone he admired such as he did and found so intimidatingly hot had erased from his mind all knowledge of how to so much as hold his Six-forsaken sword. How he’d gotten through that afternoon, he had no recollection. But at least then he’d only made mistakes in his own sword work, however numerous they’d been, and not lashed out at someone who had done nothing to deserve it.

Now, though, he’s in an actual predicament. Cor had informed him that they would be deviating from his typical training routine today in favor of lesson in restraint. Gladio had agreed, seeing no choice and assuming that Cor was referring to some combination of sword exercises and mind games.

The last thing he’d expected was to find himself there, naked. But, he’d followed Cor, willingly. And this lesson in patience was...trying, to say the least. Excruciating, to be more precise.

But he’d not protested. Even once past the oh, shit moment where it really dawned on him exactly what he’d agreed to. Especially not then, somehow. When Cor ordered him to strip and stand against the wall, he’d hurried to comply, more than eager to prove himself, prove that this had been a rare slip and by no means was it his normal behavior. Gladio knows he’s in impeccable shape, so he’s not worried about looking bad under Cor’s scrutiny, just Six, he doesn’t want to embarrass himself further.

Once in the room, Cor had informed Gladio that he’d figured out his crush some time ago. He also had said that if the lesson were successful, Gladio might just have the opportunity to act on that crush.

But first, there was a long lecture on his behavior, on maintaining one’s self control, on how fucking many ways he’d fucked up in serving as Noctis’s Shield in that moment.

And all that time, he’d been hard. He’d never in his life been so embarrassed and so thoroughly turned on as he was when Cor Leonis got in his face and demanded to know if he had any idea just how badly he’d screwed up.

And here he is, silently begging the six for that much needed restraint- succeeding so far, he might add, standing at attention, eyes straight ahead. And, ahem, standing at attention. At first, when he’d realized he was becoming aroused, he had, in fact, been embarrassed but it seemed that Cor was counting this to happen, that was the point.

“Good,” Cor had commented. looking him over critically. “Now, your object is to not move. I don’t wanna see so much as a twitch of your ass cheek, understand?”

Obdient, Gladio did nothing in response. 

“You’ll answer me when I ask you a question.”

“Yes,” Gladio replies, as little movement as possible.

“Yes what, Amicitia?” Cor demanded, stepping into his personal space. Gladio would guess that Cor is now a hair’s breadth from brushing against his erection. Somehow he maintains his stance.

“Yes, Marshal!” Gladio quickly corrects.

“Good,” Cor replies with a smirk. “Now here’s how this is going to go. This is the first transgression like this that I’ve had the misfortune to bear witness to, so I am going to give you exactly one shot at having a break. Whether not you get that break, it’s all on you. If the lesson ends to my satisfaction, I will consider the matter handled, it will be recorded nowhere and reported to no one. If not, I will need to report today’s training room incident and note it on your record, and your father will deal with you. I think we both know which option is preferable, do we not?”

“Yes, Marshal!”

“Good. I’m glad we’re in agreement,” Cor informs him, stepping back just far enough to look Gladio up and down as if performing a formal inspection. He smirks again, an amused “Hmmh,” as his eyes pass over the tenting fabric at Gladio’s crotch. “This turns you on, huh?”

As if he doesn’t already know.

“Yes, Marshal,” he promptly replies, feeling heat rise in his cheeks as his eyes dart downward, not wanting to meet Cor’s icy glower. He barely has a chance to register the sight of the bulge in Cor’s pants before a sharp voice snaps.

“Eyes forward, Amicitia! Something interesting catch your attention?”

“Yes, Marshal!”

“And exactly what was that?”

He hesitates.

“I asked you a question. I expect an answer.”

Gladio swallows hard, finds his voice. “Marshal, forgive me but it appears that you yourself are also, um,turned on by the situation.”

“Hmm. Maybe I am. you got a problem with that?”

“No Marshal.”

“What do you think we should do about this?”

Again, he hesitates.

“Answer me, Amicitia.”

“I…I don’t know, Marshal.”

“You don’t know or you don’t want to say?”

“I don’t think there is an appropriate answer that I can give, Marshal.”

“How about I make this easy?”

“If you’d prefer, Marshal.”

Cor huffs softly. “All right. Lemme ask you this. You want me to fuck you? Give me the honest answer, not the answer you think I want to hear.”

“Y-Yes Marshal!” He quickly stammers.

Cor gives him a long, hard look. “That’s your honest answer?”

“Yes Marshal!” He replies, more steadily this time.

“Hmm.” Cor seems to be considering the prospect. “If we do this, it’s my way. I call the shots. You hear?”

“Yes Marshal!” He quickly replies, head swimming with images, arousal surging through his rigid body once more.”

“Okay good. You got any other appointments today? We’re gonna be here for a while.”

“No Marshal, my afternoon is free sir.”

“Good. Now I want you to undress, fold your clothing and put them on that chair and return to this exact spot. Do it quickly, do it efficiently.”

Gladio immediately does as ordered, removing one article of clothing, folding it crisply, piling it on the chair, before removing the next. he places his shoes under the chair, perfectly aligned, giving a silent thanks to the Six for the military-style camps his father had sent him to as a teenager for a couple of summers, never imagining he’d one day be thankful for it.

Returning as ordered, Gladio again stands at attention. Free from the confines of clothing, his dick does the same. Cor leans agains the wall, arms crossed and looks him up and down with a smirk. Gladio’s seen that look more times than he can count, had it turn on him more than once, but never like this. Gladio wills himself to complete stillness but he’s certain that this only draws more attention when his dick twitches involuntarily under Cor’s stare.

Finally, Cor spoke again. “Hmmmh. Never would have pinned you for the kind of guy to get hard when you’re being punished, Amicitia. Lucky for me, this is kinda fun. Is it fun for you?”

“Not yet, Marshal,” Gladio replies.

“You waiting for this?” Cor asked, palming himself.

“Yes Marshal.”

“Do you want me to fuck you? Or would you rather suck my dick?”

He can’t hold back a small groan, his own dick throbbing at the suggestion. Gladio digs his fingernails into the sides of his thighs to keep his hands where they are. Does he have to pick?

“Either one is fine with me, Marshal.”

“Hmmh. Really?” He comes closer, now standing in front of Gladio. “Well, I guess it’s dealer’s choice then. Why don’t you get own on your knees.”

On his knees, Gladio otherwise maintained his stiff, upright posture, arms still at his side, eyes straight ahead, and as it turns out, fixed straight on Cor’s dick as he starts unblocking his belt and steps close to Gladio’s face, his pants and boxers now around his thighs, dick thick and jutting in front of him.

“All right Amicitia, let’s see you suck it.”

Before he has any second thoughts, Gladio quickly grasps Cor’s dick in one hand, taking the head into his mouth. His own throbs again, aching and uncomfortable. He wonders if touching himself is out of the question but doesn’t risk it.

Quickly flicking his tongue a few times over Cor’s tip, hopes his mouth a little wider, taking him further in. When Cor twitches in his mouth, he swears he’s going to bust then and there but it eventually subsides, though only just barely.

Gladio works Cor over, sucking as directed and swallowing around the thick shaft, Cor glaring down at him the whole time. He’s so hard himself that the very air around it is too much to bear, finally, he moves to take himself with his free hand.

“Didn’t say you could do that,” Amicitia,” Cor announces. “Hands behind your back, guess I’ll have to do this myself.”

The next thing he knows Cor’s fingers are sliding roughly into his hair, at the same time his dick slides further into his mouth, almost triggering Gladio’s gag reflex but he manages to keep it together, even as Cor’s hips start to jerk, fucking Gladio’s mouth.

How badly he wants to take a similar pace with himself, jerking out his own release. Surely it would be only a matter of moments. But Cor’s forbidden it, and only by virtue of having laced his fingers together behind his back is Gladio able to actually restrain himself from going against that order as he does his best to avoid picturing Cor bending him over the nearest piece of furniture and fucking him hard enough to feel it for a week.

Cor doesn’t make a sound, but glancing upward, Gladio can see it on his face when he’s close. Returning his gaze to what is straight in front of him, the shaft pushing harshly into his mouth and pulling back out again, Gladio grunts at the pressure, swallowing around it as he fights to maintain his posture, his thighs starting to shake.

Finally, Cor loses any semblance of rhythm and only seconds later, liquid heat spills in his throat, salty and burning. Gladio hurriedly swallows everything, barely maintaining his struggle without loss as Cor’s fingers slowly disentangle from his hair.

Cor steps back, pulling out of his mouth. Gladio breaks the admonishment not to move, working his jaw briefly after holding it open for several minutes as he had done.

“Heh, you’re pretty worked up, aren’t you Amicitia?”

“Yes, Marshal,” Gladio replies, now almost breathless, wanting to double over with the ache between his legs, wanting to take hold of himself and finish then and there, but he can feel Cor’s eyes raking over him. He knows that if he does, that will be the end of this and right now, more than any mark on his record the last thing he wants is to blow his chances that Cor’s gonna fuck him.

“Gonna have to give me a minute,” Cor tells him. sitting down on the bed. He leans back on one hand and takes hold of his dick with the other, giving it a few strokes. Gladio can still feel it, hard and thick in his mouth but he’s ready to beg to feel it elsewhere and hopes that Cor won’t make him wait too much longer. Once again, he laces his fingers together behind his back.

Thank the Six he can see that Cor’s quickly getting hard again. Relief must be written on his face because Cor comments, “Good thing for you I don’t want to wait much longer,” as he continues his stroking, then leans over to his nightstand and pulls out a small bottle. “Okay, stand up,” he tells Gladio as he himself stands.

Doing as told, Gladio groans, his dick bouncing painfully as he rises, he swears his thighs are about to give out.

“Hands and knees, on the bed, now,” Cor orders as he flicks the bottle open, pouring some into his hand, spreading a coating over himself.

Positioning himself as directed, Gladio can’t keep his eyes off of the sight. He almost chances stroking himself- almost- but Cor puts the bottle down and moves to kneel behind him. Air suddenly hits as his cheeks are spread and in the next second, blunt pressure pushes against the same spot.“Fuck” he mutters as slowly, too slowly, his body is breached, filling, stretching him to his limit, it seems.When finally he can go no further, he takes a punishing hold on Gladio’s hips. Only then does Cor begin thrusting, wasting no time in reaching a harsh pace, stars exploding in Gladio’s vision. No longer able to bite them back, a string of curses fall from his lips. If Cor cares anymore, he doesn’t say anything as he thrusts, fast and hard into Gladio.

It’s only a matter of moments before Gladio knows he can’t take any more, pushing back against Cor to heighten the impact, he’s still yet to touch himself- and surely will have no need as Cor rams him again and again.

Gladio grits his teeth with each thrust moving him closer and closer, his dick bouncing with the impact, brushing his stomach each time until he’s completely lost under Cor’s force, release slamming into him as he gasps for breath, spilling hard across the mattress under himself as Cor maintains his pace, though it isn’t much longer until Cor is jerking arrhythmically against him, by now both of them grunting and groaning roughly through their respective orgasms.

A few minutes later, Gladio lays collapsed on his side, he’s (mostly) regained his breath, pounding heart returning to normal. Cor is first to speak.

“I think that’s a lesson successfully learned,” he comments dispassionately, though Gladio doesn’t miss the way the Marshal’s eye travels along the length of his body, a smirk curling one corner of his lips.

“Yes Marshal, I believe I have.”

“See that it doesn’t happen again.”

Gladio is left to wonder if there might be some way to “earn” another lesson.


End file.
